


neko

by musca (belostoma)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Paws and Claws Event, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belostoma/pseuds/musca
Summary: Being turned into a cat has left Satan with some very unfortunate needs, so he reaches out to a sorcerer who might be able to help.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	neko

**Author's Note:**

> haha do you get the title? because neko is japanese gay slang for bottom and satan is a... well... haha haha
> 
> This work is best viewed with work skins turned on.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.  _ Damn it all to hell. _

The effects of that damn  _ cake _ weren't supposed to be this bad. It had been strange at first, but they'd gotten control over their animal instincts. It was just a bit different from usual, nothing they couldn't put up with while they waited on the antidote.

Or at least, Satan had thought he had gotten control. He didn't think a cat's instincts would be this  _ strong, _ strong enough to make him shut himself in his room and stay in bed lest he do something he regretted. He didn't think the instincts would be quite like _ this. _ He didn't think that whatever forsaken chemical phenomenon controlled these sorts of things would send him into a damn  _ heat. _

Probably. That was probably what it was; Satan didn't know what else could possibly make him feel like this, make him feel so hot, like his clothes were too tight, like he could barely breathe, like he wanted nothing more than for someone to slam him into the bed and pin him down and—

_ Damn it. _ He was better than this. He was composed. He could… He could deal with this like an adult. He was in his room, he had access to his library, so he'd probably be able to find a book dealing with the topic, and set about on a scientific solution.

…He didn't want a scientific solution. He wanted to be  _ pinned to the wall. _

He took out his D.D.D and looked through his contacts. There were a few sorcerers (and some witches) who might be able to help his unique predicament. Hm… Ah. One name stood out to him. Someone whom he talked to regularly might be a better choice. And it helped that Asmodeus had been rather loose-lipped about this sorcerer's, ah, prowess.

Contact: Solomon  
  
Satan: Hello.  
Satan: I was hoping you might be able to help me with something.  
Solomon: Does it have to do with how you've turned into animals?  
Satan: Well, yes. Did Luke tell you about it?  
Solomon: No. Asmo won't stop sending me selfies.  
Solomon: So, what did you need help with?  
Satan: It seems that turning into a cat has left me at the mercy of certain biological cycles.  
Solomon: Biological cycles...?  
Satan: Cycles which... Necessitate a partner.  
Solomon: Ah. Biological cycles.  
Solomon: You formed a pact with the human living with you, didn't you? Can't you ask them for help?  
Satan: Not in this instance.  
Solomon: Why not?  
Satan: They can't really help me with these... specific needs.  
Solomon: You're going to have to be clearer.  
Satan: Please don't make me say it.  
Satan: Can you just summon me?  
Satan: Please.  


Solomon stopped replying. Was he busy? Was he going to  _ help? _ Satan couldn't stand this. Should he text someone else? Who else would—

As he was clutching his phone, trying to sift through heat-addled thoughts, the world around him suddenly shifted. For a brief moment, Satan was sure that it had finally gotten so bad he'd gone unconscious. But it settled. He found himself sitting on the floor in an unfamiliar spot looking up at a familiar face.

"Don't be so shocked," Solomon said. "You asked me to summon you."

"Ah—yes," Satan stuttered, straining to get coherent words out. All he could think about as he looked at Solomon was how badly he wanted him (or anyone, frankly, but Solomon was  _ there), _ so he looked away. Having someone so close was making it worse. He could feel himself trembling. He tried to take deep breaths and regain some composure. It didn't work.

"You look terrible."

Satan was sure that he did.

"Well, you're here now, so you can answer my question. What, precisely, are those needs you were talking about?"

Satan stared at the floor as he spat out, "I need a… partner." 

Solomon knelt next to him. "You'll have to be more specific."

No. No, he didn't want to say it. He was so controlled, so composed, and he didn't want some  _ base instincts _ to make him lose that. Satan was sure that if he actually started voicing what he wanted, it would all come tumbling out and he'd never be able to stop. So instead of putting voice to all the degenerate things he wanted Solomon to do to him, he said simply, "Please."

Solomon got closer. He combed his hand through Satan's hair, stroked the furry ear coming from the top of his head. The touch made Satan burn. "Come on," Solomon said, "what do you need?"

Satan grabbed Solomon's hand. His own was quivering as he held him. "I need you," he started, unable to look up from the floor, "to fuck me. This heat has me so desperate that if I don't get something hot and throbbing inside me in the next five minutes, I'm not sure what I'll do, but it will be violent. I need you to fuck me before I shove you to the ground and fuck myself on your dick. I need you to  _ wreck me. _ So,  _ please." _

Solomon didn't flinch. He didn't move away from Satan's grip. His other hand settled under Satan's chin and gently lifted, bringing his gaze up to him. "There. That wasn't so difficult, right? You should keep being open like that."

Satan tightened his hold hard enough to bruise. It was taking everything not to tug Solomon down and jump on him.

"Get up and get on the bed, then. I'll be right back," Solomon said with an unaffected smile.

Satan let go so that he could climb unsteadily onto the bed. Solomon left. Everywhere he'd been touching now felt cold. But at least, with Solomon out of view, Satan could just barely focus his thoughts. Not on anything important, but enough to unbutton his shirt without ripping it. He started tossing his clothes aside. He realized, as he did this, how… visibly aroused he was. When  _ all _ his clothes felt suffocating, it was hard to focus on how tight they were in just the one spot. He must have looked disgusting, begging on the floor in a state like this. Maybe it was a mistake to ask Solomon for help—he'd have to see him at R.A.D again sooner or later, and Satan wasn't sure he could face him after this.

That thought melted away when Solomon walked back into the room and Satan suddenly wanted nothing in the world more than his dick.

Solomon leaned down over Satan to kiss him, and that was the last straw. Satan pushed up into the kiss, wrapped himself around Solomon, couldn't get close enough to him even as their lips were crushed together and their bodies intertwined. Solomon was still fully clothed—a state of affairs that Satan absolutely could not abide right now. Not that he could do anything about it. He wasn't composed enough for that. He just wanted them  _ off. _

He started tugging at Solomon's shirt, but Solomon pulled away and took his hands into his own. He held Satan's wrists above him in one hand. "Keep your hands up for now," he directed.

"Wh-what? No. What? Why?" Satan wasn't in the right mindset for this. He wanted to be touching Solomon  _ all over. _

"Because you've got claws now, and you're really not great at using them." He held up the wrist that Satan had grabbed earlier. More than bruises, there were bandaged cuts.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I really wasn't trying to… I didn't mean to—"

"I know. It's okay. It's my fault for teasing you when you're in this state." He leaned down to kiss Satan again, but Satan was squirming, flexing his hands, trying to get out without really trying. "Hm, this won't work, will it?"

"It really won't!" Satan cried. "You're vastly overestimating how much self-control I have right now! I don't  _ want _ to hurt you. I-I can't stop myself."

Solomon hummed in thought. "Would you let me use binding magic on your hands, then?"

Binding magic… In a normal situation, Satan would carefully consider the costs and benefits to letting a powerful sorcerer do anything to control him. But this was not a normal situation, and the cost of being unable to move his hands was far, far outweighed by the benefit of  _ getting fucked faster. _ "Just do it."

Solomon focused on Satan's wrists, and spoke the incantation:  _ "Thou disobedient spirit, heed my words—by my power, I chain thee to my will." _ When he let go, Satan's wrists were stuck as if they'd been tied together.

Satan begged, "Now can you please, please get on with it?" 

Solomon smiled down at him.

Oh, no.

"Maybe soon," Solomon said. "But I'm not quite done teasing you."

Satan whined. Solomon pet behind his ears.

"They're very soft," Solomon said.

"I hate you," Satan replied.

Then Solomon kissed him. He trailed his kisses down from his lips, to his neck, to his chest, settling on his nipple. He drew his hands down the sides of Satan's body.

It felt good, it definitely did. Solomon's hands were deft and every inch of Satan's body was hypersensitive from the heat. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't what he needed. As much as he whined and groaned and writhed and begged for more, Solomon kept up his light, gentle ministrations.

"This is torture," Satan groaned. "You're a sadist."

Solomon pulled away from Satan's chest. "I wouldn't say that…" He moved his hand lower, brushing over Satan's hard length. The barest touch made him shout. "You seem to be enjoying it."

"I'm in heat. I'd react that way to anything you did to m— _ ah!" _

Solomon had taken Satan in hand as he continued kissing his body lower and lower. Copious precum quickened his strokes.

_ It wasn't what he needed. _ Satan bucked his hips. "Please! Please! Just fuck me already!"

"Mm, okay. I've teased you more than enough."

Solomon undid his fly, and Satan had never been so happy to see a dick. He could feel himself speaking, but he was sure that every single word coming out of him was a desperate plea for Solomon to  _ put that inside of him already. _

His head was so addled that he wasn't even sure when Solomon had gotten out lube or put it on himself, he just knew that, suddenly, he was finally, finally being fucked, and everything about it felt right.

"Harder," Satan begged.

Solomon listened to him. He  _ listened to him, _ without any teasing, and if Satan could use his hands right now he would pull him down and kiss him.

But he couldn't, so he settled with bucking his hips up into Solomon's thrusts as much as he could.

Satan came—probably faster than he ever had in his life—but the relief was short-lived. He wanted more.

But Solomon was pulling out.

"No, no, please, keep going, I don't—"

"Relax," Solomon soothed. "I'm just changing positions."

Satan would allow it, but he wanted Solomon back inside him as quickly as possible. He followed his direction and flipped onto his front with his hips in the air. Solomon was swiftly back inside him.

This was even  _ better. _

From this angle, Solomon could thrust even harder—and Satan had the leverage to push up into the thrusts harder, too. Solomon's cock was deep inside him, and it was  _ exactly _ what Satan needed.

When Solomon reached out to tug the base of Satan's tail, he let out a screaming moan. It was horribly undignified, but dignity was the last thing on his mind right now.

* * *

"By my power, I release thee from thy chains," Solomon whispered. 

With the binding spell released, Satan stretched his wrists. His hands had been stuck in the same position for… a while. He didn't know how long the two of them had been at it.

His heat hadn't subsided, not entirely, but he was sated enough right now that it wasn't the same all-consuming need as it had been. He finally felt like he could relax. Or, at least, he would, if he wasn't in Solomon's bed.

"Feeling better?" Solomon asked.

"Much," Satan answered. "Thank you for… assisting."

"You're being a bit cold, considering what we just did together."

Satan was keeping to himself (as much as he could while in the same bed), but he had just spent the better part of the past… several hours… flush against Solomon's chest, so he needed a little personal space. "I asked for your help, and you gave it to me, and I'm grateful. What more do you want?"

Solomon scooted closer to him again. "Form a pact with me?"

"No."

"You're so difficult. The first time I did something like this with Asmodeus, he'd agreed to a pact before his first orgasm." Solomon laughed. "I just gave you, what, five? Six?"

"Don't compare me to him," Satan seethed. "And this isn't a normal situation. If I ever ask for your help when I  _ don't _ have a celestial transmutation potion muddling my head, I'll consider a pact."

Solomon got closer, and kissed Satan again. Without that instinctual desire fueling him, Satan didn't enjoy it nearly as much. It was as nice as a kiss could be, but…

Solomon pulled away. "Alright, then. I'll just have to come up with other ways to impress you. Perhaps if I just beat you in a few more games of poker…"

"As if," Satan scoffed. "I'll win next time, you'll see."

"If you say so."

"I  _ will." _

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> [Work Skin source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628828/chapters/59502067)   
>  [Demonic Binding Incantation source](https://www.sacred-texts.com/grim/lks/lks21.htm)


End file.
